How to have a closer bond with Kaitlin
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: JULIE/KAITLIN femslash! Kaitlin's use to seeing the usual "friend" of her mother's rush by the kitchen, clothes askew, in the morning...but this time it's different. And this one little missing detail has the potential to open up their angst relationship.


"Oh my God. It's 8 o'clock. You gotta get out of here," Julie said, rushing her latest sex partner out of the room as she finally woke up. Late.

Kaitlin was in the family kitchen, eating her cereal, when she heard footsteps.

She dropped her spoon into the bowl with horror as she saw Julie's latest one-nighter.

Twenty seconds later, Julie came down to see Kaitlin still visibly shaken. She hoped her daughter hadn't seen her "friend."

"Are you a lesbian?" Kaitlin asked her mom after a minute's awkwardness.

"What?" Julie asked shocked.

Her latest sex partner was in fact a woman. And as she streaked across just outside the Cooper kitchen, Kaitlin couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are you a lesbian?" she repeated.

"Kaitlin--"

"--Or bi?"

The two stared each other down.

Kaitlin knew what she saw. The woman couldn't have been a day past 25, and her boobs popped out and jumping around as she ran past fitting her dress on.

She hadn't even seen Kaitlin, but Kaitlin had seen a _lot_ of her.

"It's not that simple," Julie said calmly, Kaitlin still eager for a proper answer.

"Yes, it is. You either like guys _and_ girls, or you like _just_ guys," Kaitlin told her.

"Please, honey… don't think any less of me."

What was this? Julie concerned about how Kaitlin felt?! "Don't think any less of me"?

"Why would I?" Kaitlin asked, intrigued.

"Because I'm your mother," Julie paused; "I'm supposed to be your mother."

"It's okay," Kaitlin reached over and rubbed her mom's hand.

This was like roles reversed. Normally it would be the mother listening to her daughter practically 'coming out.'

"You're embarrassed by me, aren't you?" Julie began to sob.

Very uncharacteristic of Julie to cry, let alone console somewhat (and to a degree, tell the truth and not try to cover up) in Kaitlin.

"No, of course not. It's okay, I mean," Kaitlin hesitated before continuing; "I like girls a bit too."

Julie looked up to her daughter, fighting away the tears.

"I just didn't want to tell you because…" Kaitlin trailed off.

"What? Because what?" Julie asked. "You were scared too? And embarrassed."

"Yeah," Kaitlin muttered; "And it's just gay. It's stupid. I'm not into girls," she hung her head low.

Julie could sense her daughter was lying to herself. "It's stupid" doesn't quite cut it for reasons to ignore attractions.

"Have you ever been another girl?" Julie asked, rather intrusively Kaitlin thought.

"Ever touched one?" Julie prodded again as Kaitlin tried to ignore her.

"Do you ever touch…" Julie paused; "You know…yourself?"

"Of course I have, mom!" Kaitlin shouted. _Now_ she was embarrassed…having conversations like this with her mother!

"Okay, okay," Julie calmed her down. "And do you like it?"

"Yeah," Kaitlin answered.

"Do you like the feel? Or the smell?"

What was this? "Julie's Sex Talk Spectacular"?!

Kaitlin felt a bit sick to the stomach, but Julie could see a lot of herself in her daughter. A lot of that denial and emotional baggage she carried around trying to hide the secret of her sexuality.

"Come up to my room, sweetie. I want to show you something."

This was fucked up, to say the least.

What was Julie going to show her? "So Your Daughter's Confused" books… or _Playboy_ magazines?!

Kaitlin followed her mother up the steps shortly after, and when she got to her room, Julie was sitting on her bed, remote in hand.

She gave her daughter one little smile before pressing the remote's Play button.

Kaitlin thought about running out - that her mom had her all wrong – but she felt oddly attracted.

She watched the TV as two girls made love, quite passionately.

"Come here, Kaitlin," Julie gestured for her to relax the bed and watch.

It was like Julie had a spell over her daughter, who glided over to the bed.

Kaitlin could feel her body reacting.

The girls on the screen looked so at peace and so graceful.

The urges in Kaitlin's body were going wild after just the first minute. She'd watched porn before, but whether she never wanted to admit it to herself, she rejected to watch girl-on-girl.

At the first instance one of the women on screen roamed tenderly down the other's body and licked her vagina, Kaitlin couldn't hold in any longer.

She whimpered a little and gently rubbed her clit through her clothes.

Julie's eyes darted over to her, anticipating Kaitlin would do just this.

Almost immediately, Julie rubbed herself. She pushed down her own pants a couple inches, beginning to rub herself free from her clothes.

She waited for Kaitlin to do the same, and she encouraged her to as she stared deeply into her eyes.

Just then, Kaitlin giggled for a bit as she lowered her pants and underwear.

She joined her mother as they fingered themselves away to the lesbian porn.

A couple minutes had passed and both girls were moaning and whimpering continuously.

Julie came with one big moan, her juices flowing then seeping out, and Julie could feel Kaitlin's eyes watching her.

This was definitely not your average mother daughter bonding.

"Can I…?" Kaitlin stopped herself. It was too strange a thing to ask – even if you were already masturbating next to your mom, it was still probably too strange.

"Go ahead," Julie said.

She knew what Kaitlin wanted. And although Julie was swallowing down as much of her cum as she could with the help of her own fingers, she knew a mother had to provide.

Julie shifted herself up higher on the bed and Kaitlin settled herself in front of her mother.

She nestled her head in between Julie's thighs, giggling as pulled off her mother's jeans and spread her legs out.

By the time Kaitlin had done all this, Julie was breathing heavily. She was ready for this.

The sex with one of her girlfriends last night was amazing, and she was ready to have her cunt be a main course meal again.

"So pretty," Kaitlin said as she rubbed her Julie's clit, inspecting it.

Kaitlin looked up into her mother's eyes – one last check if everything was a-okay - and Julie gave a little nod.

With that, Kaitlin delved her mouth and tongue onto Julie's cum-lathered cunt.

It was about time those Personal Trainers fucked off out of Julie Cooper's bedroom. This was Kaitlin's time…

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_How should I continue the story? Got any ideas about where it should go, or if anyone should join in, etc.? And just some feedback (any!) would be great, too! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
